1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application No. 11 164 117.1 filed Apr. 28, 2011, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electrical connector, to a slide-in module using such a connector, and to a method for producing such an electrical connector.
3. Related Art
In order to realize external electrical connections of an electronic unit or subunit, electrical connectors are often inserted in an opening of a housing of the electronic unit or subunit. However, such an opening is a weak point with regard to electromagnetic stray radiation, generated either inside or outside the housing that may pass the opening and cause electromagnetic interference (EMI).